Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 10 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 49 }{ 7 } $
Solution: $ = 1 - 10 \times 4 + 7 $ $ = 1 - 40 + 7 $ $ = -39 + 7 $ $ = -32 $